Cutting tree trunks into individual logs is done frequently for various reasons and purposes. For example, trees may be need to be cut down due to disease or clearing a dense wooded area and the trunks cut into smaller pieces for disposal or for use as firewood. Cutting of the trees and trunks is typically done using saws or splitting with axes. This activity is difficult to carry out in a wooded area due to lack of space and the size of the equipment needed for holding the trunks. Furthermore, the current practice of cutting up the tree trunks into shorter pieces using a chainsaw when they lay on the ground requires the user to bend down for long periods of time and may result in wear and tear on the chainsaw when it inadvertently comes in contact with hard objects on the ground. The present invention solves the problem by providing a device that can be attached to another tree or a vehicle, requires relatively little space, can be assembled and disassembled with relative ease, and is configured to move in and out of the wooded area with relative ease.